


Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

by idontknowwhyimawake



Series: The Batfamily [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowwhyimawake/pseuds/idontknowwhyimawake
Summary: A Christmas Party at Wayne Manor goes wrong when a man starts talking to Tim claiming he knew Tim’s parents.Thank God for Jason
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Batfamily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️TW⚠️This story includes an attempted sexual assault, so if that triggers you then please don’t read this  
> I wrote this a while ago, so I’m not entirely sure if this story is all that well written. Either way I hope you guys enjoy 😅

The Wayne Manor glistened with the Christmas decorations that Alfred and Dick had put up only a week prior. A large Christmas tree was standing in the middle of the large room and lights dangled from the ceiling. Mistletoe was hung at every entrance way into this room or the next.

The room was bustling with noise from the guests that had come for Bruce’s Christmas party. 

“We have to maintain a good image to the public,” Bruce had said when everybody had started to complain about having people over.

Tim could see where Bruce was coming from. It was after all, a tradition to have the rich folk in Gotham over for drinks and food. He did not, however, see why Bruce had to choose today of all days. 

Tim wanted to finish his case that he was working on by the end of the week, and since today was Saturday, he no longer saw that as being possible.

He had tried to convince Bruce to let him stay in his room while his siblings attended to the guests, but he refused.

“People will wonder where you are!” Bruce said to him.

To which Tim responded “let them wonder!”

That didn’t help his case very much, unfortunately, hence why he was now standing near the staircase in a nice suit, waiting for the evening to be over.

He could see Dick talking to some of the guests over by where Alfred has set up the food. They were all talking and laughing and Tim assumes that they were most likely talking about how fast he had grown from that little energetic boy that used to bounce around the Manor.

Damian was over by the entrance with an old lady in a long dress. She appeared to be pinching his cheeks and cooing. While Tim couldn’t see Damian’s face he knew it was probably extremely annoyed, though he doubted the old lady was able to tell as Damian was extremely good at masking his face. The only reason Tim could tell what Damians annoyed face looked like was because it was the face Damian gave Tim 90% of the time.

Bruce was on the other side of the room trying to make his way to Damian, but he kept being stopped by some of the guests trying to talk to him and congratulate on whatever project Bruce had recently completed at Wayne Enterprises.

Tim wished Cass or Steph were here, but Steph bailed out last minute so that she could do some last minute Christmas shopping and Cass was with Barbara helping with something that she didn’t tell Tim about. It didn’t really matter though, he would end up figuring out what they were working on sooner or later. Bruce didn’t bother stopping either of them, which left Tim slightly confused on why he made him attend the party, but he didn’t push, assuming he would be able to get away from the party early.

He was of course wrong, but how was Tim to know that at the time?

Bruce and Dick had both been keeping a close eye on him to make sure he didn’t wander back to his room. Tim had nearly made it when the party had first started, but he had only been back in his room for 3 minutes before Dick had walked in and dragged him back out to the party.

Tim wondered if had he asked to go shopping with Steph whether he would still be here, and he knew the answer. Yes, of course he would still be here.

People would often ask Bruce how the ‘youngest Drake’ was doing, even though he was now officially a Wayne. It would cause a stir if Tim didn’t attend the party, he knew this, but he still hated the fact that he had to be here.

Tim sighed. Jason should’ve been here as well, but the older brother didn’t end up coming to the Manor, much to everyone’s disappointment. Tim could tell Bruce and Dick were upset that Jason decided not to show, but he knew nobody could blame Jason for coming.

With Jason newly being announced as being alive to the world, much of the focus of the guests would be on Jason, which Jason would certainly hate. Still, Jason being here would make this party a hell of a lot more fun.

Tim took another glance around the room boringly. Everyone was either wearing red, green, or silver. The classic Christmas colors.

It reminded Tim of when he was little and his parents came home for the weekend just to attend Bruce's party. His mother was always wearing a sparkly silver dress while his father wore a back suit. They made Tim wear a sweater that usually had some kind of snowflake design on it in his younger years, but as he grew into his teens he wore something similar to what his father and Bruce wore. 

Tim lowered his eyes to see what time it was on watch and grinned with relief when he saw it was 11. Bruce would surely make everybody start to head home any minute now. He already seemed to be doing that as he made his way over to a Damian, Tim notes.

His eyes wander a bit and they find Dicks.

Tired? Dick mouths. 

Tim nods his head yes in response even though he was nowhere close to falling asleep. Saying yes would just encourage Dick to tell Bruce to wrap everything up quicker.

The minute this was done Tim would run right back up to his room and work on his case. He might not be able to finish by the weekends end but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least try.

Tim watched as Dick made his way over to Damian along with Bruce as Tim noticed Damian beginning to get more and more annoyed with the lady. 

Tim gave a soft smile and walked over to where Dick had previously been standing. He was starving and since he hadn’t eaten breakfast, Tim figured he should at least get something now while there was still food left.

He picked up a plate and grabbed a few pieces of meat and cheese along with some water.

Tim was nearly done with his food when a voice startled him.

“Timothy Drake?” A husky voice said as if asking if Tim was a long lost friend.

Tim turned around and found a man, not much older than Bruce, standing there with a crooked smile that gave Tim shivers, but he tried to push the feeling back down. He had blonde hair that seemed to be balding near the middle and he stunk of alcohol.

“That would be me, sir,” Tim said, mustering up a smile. “Do I know you?”

The man shook his head, “I was a friend of your parents, though me and you have never actually met.”

Tim nodded awkwardly, “I see. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

The man gave a chuckle, “please Timothy, call me John.”

Tim decided not to respond and just stood as John continued to talk. 

“Your parents were excellent people, they were.” John said fondly. “I was absolutely devastated when I heard the news. I even thought of taking you in myself. Unfortunately Wayne had to come in and adopt you.”

Tim cringed slightly at the way John spat out Wayne. “Yes, well I’m sure Bruce adopting me was for the best, now if you excuse me I think I hear—”

“You know, you should come by my apartment sometime. I’m sure I have some old photographs of me and your old man that you’d like to see.”

Tim looked away for a second to see if he could find Bruce, Dick, or hell, even Damian, but it was to no use. All of them had disappeared in the crowd.

Tim slumped in disappointment and turned back to face John. “That would be lovely, but it’s getting pretty late and I’m sure you’re tired. Why don’t you think of a time I could come over then let me know.” Tim of course didn’t have any actual intention of going to John’s apartment, but maybe those words would get him to go away.

“You could visit tonight,” John said, focusing his eyes more on the crowd. “I’m sure Wayne wouldn’t mind.”

Tim laughed nervously, “believe me, sir, Bruce would certainly mind. Maybe if I could just—”

“Your mother was a real damsel,” John said, smirking. “A sight for sore eyes is what she was.”

Tim sighed. John was obviously drunk, though he did fairly well at concealing it besides the smell. He would leave in a few moments, Tim was sure of it.

He took a sip out of his cup as John continued to go on and on about his parents.

He looked down at his watch that now read 11:15. John also seemed to be paying close attention to the time.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Tim asked John, hoping to convince him that if he did have somewhere to be then he should get going.

John simply shook his head and a smile returned to his face, “of course not.”

Tim felt his heart sink at the thought of time spent talking to this stranger.

5 minutes passed before Tim began to feel weird. His head was pounding and the noise in the room wasn’t helping him focus on the conversation he was having. He felt like he was about to fall over and tried to grab the table discreetly.

“—then we got on the plane and you won’t believe what happened next,” John went on.

Wait what. Tim has missed most of the story and was now using all his brain power just to focus on what words John was saying.

“Say, Timmy, you don’t look so well. Maybe I should take you to your room,” John said, not seeming all that concerned with Tim’s actual welfare.

Timmy? Since when did Tim and him get on a nickname basis. 

“I— I’m fine,” Tim managed. His vision was getting slightly blurry and he could no longer see people on the other side of the room. “I’m just going to find Bruce.”

John grabbed Tims arm. His grip wasn’t very tight, but Tim found himself not able to break free. Why wasn’t he able to break free. This should be easy compared to some of the shit he’s had to break out of. This is a simple hand.

“Tim why don’t you tell me where your room is?” John asked.

He was close. Too close for Tim’s liking. Where were Dick and Bruce? He frantically scanned the room once more. His vision was beginning to blur and Tim didn’t want to think about what might happen if it went completely dark.

How’d this happen. This shouldn’t have happened. John had no opportunity— Tim’s face paled and his eyes glanced down slightly, not enough for John to notice. His water. He turned away for a second and his water—

Tim get like he was going to be sick.

“Timmers?” A familiar voice said from behind him and Tim didn’t bother to turn around. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Mr. Todd, so nice to see you,” John said in a far too happy voice.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Jason asked, his hand sliding behind Tim to give him more of a steady balance.

Tim was slightly surprised Jason had come. The party was ending in a few minutes and there was no need for Jason to be here anymore. If Jason had wanted to attend the party, which Tim was sure he didn’t, then he would’ve shown up much, much earlier. The only reason Tim could even guess why Jason would be here was that he needed to use the Batcave’s computers for something.

“Me and your father—” John began.

“You mean Bruce?” Jason asked. “If that’s who you mean then I’m sorry to inform you that Bruce has never mentioned you.”

Through the blurry lines Tim could see John’s eyes widen slightly, “no I mean your—”

“You mean my dead father,” Jason said, and Tim could tell he was getting rather annoyed.

“Well, no, of course not, I simply—”

Tim’s vision was getting darker and he found his eyes drooping, both of which John and Jason took notice to.

“If you want I can help Timothy to his room,” John offered, already reaching out for Tim, but Jason quickly held his hand up.

“I actually think it’s about time you go,” Jason said, his voice dangerously low. “I can help Tim to his room, thank you very much.”

John coward away for a split second before rushing to the entrance of the door.

“We’ll have to make sure he doesn’t get in next time, eh Tim?” Jason said.

“Drugged,” Tim mumrumed. Jason had honestly probably already figured out what had happened, he was after all trained by Bruce, but Tim still felt the need to report to Jason about the drug in his drink.

Jason sighed, “I know, Replacement. We’re going to your room.”

Jason put one of his arms under Tim’s arms and began walking him up the stairs to Tim’s room.

“Jason? You came?” Dick’s voice said. Tim was finding it hard to open his eyes and couldn’t see Dick’s look of surprise at seeing his younger brother at the party.

“Good thing I did to, found this creep talking to Tim saying he knew the kids parents.” 

He could just barely catch the sigh Dick made, “do u want any help?”

He was expecting Jason to say no. That he could handle Tim himself and that he didn’t need any of his brothers help. But that’s not what happened.

“Can you get his other arm. Don’t think he wants people knowing he passed out.” 

Tim wasn't passed out. Not yet at least. But he knew he was nearly at the brink of it and there would be no reason for Jason to think he wasn’t already passed out.

A few seconds later Tim felt Dicks arm lifting him up a bit more.

“It’s okay Timmy,” Dick said softly. “We got you.”

After that everything went completely dark, but Tim didn’t panic. He knew he was safe as long as his brothers were by his side.


End file.
